sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Emmet "Needles" O' Raghaile the Hedgehog
Biography Emmet O' Raghaile, also called "Needles" among several other nicknames, comes from the Mobian continent of Eurish, specifically the equivalent of the Irish Republic. ( In headcanon, I call it the Republic of Hibernia, drawing from Ireland's archaic name.) Due to the events of war between the Mobians and Overlanders, his family, like many others, was uprooted from it's homeland, eventually ending up in Northamer. Unlike Sonic, who was too young to clearly remember these events, Emmet and his sister were already in their teen years. With their father serving as an airman in the war, they both grew up faster than usual, mastering life skills such as cooking, cleaning, and even driving at an early age so as to aid their mother. Despite the circumstances, the twins had a fairly decent upbringing, with their mother being a kind, reasonable, and firm parent. Their father couldn't be around much, but when he could, everyone made the best of it. Both twins look back on these outings fondly. Emmet had problems with bullies growing up, being targeted for pretty much everything about him: his shy demeanor, voice, tail, freckles, hair, you name it. His parents and sister always tried to help, but it wasn't until high school that everything ended. One day, a gang of kids surrounded him in the hallway, knocked him down and kicked the ever-living daylights out of him while everyone else looked on in silence. All except for one. An echidna girl called Ocher suddenly intervened, telling them off and giving one of the bullies a black eye. This newfound friend taught the timid hedgehog how to defend himself, giving him some much needed confidence. He later managed to stand up to his bullies for the first time ever, making them finally go away. Ocher didn't go away, though. The bond between them grew closer and stronger over a course of several years, friendship eventually turning to love, and love leading to a proposal by means of words written in icing on a cookie (Thank you, Emmet). Now, having been married to each other for several years, Emmet and Ocher share a stable, loving relationship with three children; two biological and one adopted.They all reside in a medium-sized house in a foresty town called Elkwood. Emmet, despite still being timid, now has no problems facing a challenge when need be. Physical Appearance Emmet is a full-grown adult hedgehog, standing at about four feet and two inches with a soft, round, slightly chubby looking build. He has small, surprisingly sharp brown quills that tend to stick every which way, even more so when he's flustered or startled. The skin on his face and belly is very fair, and tends to sunburn easily. He has soft, sad-ish blue eyes, light brown freckles on his cheeks, a brown nose, and a bright, ginger crest. There is a white, heart shaped birthmark on his rear, to the left of his deer-like, white-bottomed tail. His clothing is fairly simple in design: consisting of a grey flat cap given to him by his father, durable, well-worn boots made of weatherproof leather, knitted stockings, and a knotwork belt -another gift from his father- that holds a sheathed hunting knife on the left side, and a small belt bag on the right. This bag seems to have a "Mary Poppins-like" quality to it, holding what appears to be a limitless amount of items. At least, that's what Sandy says. Though he doesn't wear them every day, Emmet can sometimes be seen wearing a pair of shorts, usually khaki. He sometimes goes around wearing an old leather vest that reads "Dropkick Mollies", the name of his favorite heavy metal band ( yes... he of all people likes heavy metal) on the back. He's had the worn thing since college, his quills having long ago jabbed several holes in the back. Ocher keeps teasing and bugging him about it, telling him to toss the ragged thing, but he insists on keeping it. Because of his poor eyesight, he wears thick, round spectacles which he messes with when nervous. Although he doesn't need it to walk, Emmet carries around a silver-headed, dark wood cudgel called a shillelagh. Dubbed "Snapjaws", the head of this family heirloom has a hinged jaw which can be used to inflict a quick burst of mid-range damage, or to clamp down on a badnik and hinder it. He's used Snapjaws to defend himself in the past, mainly swinging at and bludgeoning robots. His pet pooka Sceolan may have some sort of tie to it, as the silver head is shaped in the creature's likeness. Sceolan can actually be carried around via Snapjaws, turning into his incorporeal form and entering through the mouth of the head, essentially possessing the wood. Being from the Mobius equivalent of Ireland, Emmet, his sister, and his parents all speak with an Irish accent, specifically a County Cork dialect. Personality and Behavior In this department, Emmet is very much like a real-world hedgehog. He's quite shy, timid, easily startled, and tries to avoid unnecessary confrontation. Being of gentle and fatherly nature, he's a firm believer in the ideas of hospitality and reasoning before violence. However, having these traits doesn't mean he's a pushover. No. He CAN and HAS asserted himself in the past, having learned how to confront his problems and say "No" a long time ago. When someone or something he cares about is threatened, he can be surprisingly brave. Being very patient, it takes a village to get him legitimately angry. However, on the rare occasions that he DOES get angry... it's... actually kind of frightening. Very rarely will he physically or verbally lash out, and it's usually justified when he does, being in defence of himself or another from a threat. If he ends up hurting someone, wether or not they deserved it, he'll feel bad about it afterwards. When startled or flustered, his quills bristle up, his tail puffs, and he unconsciously hisses through his teeth. He's VERY prone to blushing, and having fair skin does nothing to hide this. When disturbed while sleeping, he'll sort of tuck his head in, ball up, and hiss. Career He, along with the help of Niello, Madison, and his kids, he runs a small, Irish-style inn called the Heirloom Harp. This little hotel and pub combo has 5 small but well-kept rooms, a nice garden, and a bar. Ocher, who works in construction, helps out in the hotel during the off season when not giving dance lessons. Powers, Skills, and Forms He has no real "powers" per say, but becomes stronger, braver, and faster upon contact with a Chaos Emerald, it's energy giving him a light, euphoric feeling. Being an innkeeper, Emmet is somewhat of a homebody, and is well-versed in domestic "housewife" activities. He's particularly good at cooking, especially at making baked goods such as cookies and soda bread. Growing up in a family that had streaking pashas, he's quite the expert on the subject of the care, handling, and riding of the creatures. Archery has been a casual hobby of his for a few years, and he's gotten fairly good at it. He's actually used this skill to bowhunt before, mainly targeting birds and smaller game. Emmet has one form, but the means of taking it on aren't the ordinary touch-emeralds-go-super sort. At a certain point in the season of autumn, Sceolan's mysterious, supernatural-like powers peak, temporarily giving him the ability to merge with his master. If Emmet allows this to happen, the resulting entity is simply called "Starvation" or "Famine." It has the qualities of both Emmet and Sceolan, the ability to shift shape, a mouth that glows a sickly green, and a scrawny, emaciated body. It's VERY strong, VERY powerful, VERY fast, and feeds upon the life force of anything living as well as real food. LOTS of food. Other Information Emmet appreciates what Sonic and his friends do for the world, but Sonic is the type that he can only stand in small doses. His naturally cocky, loud, annoying attiude tends to grate on a stress-prone parent. Plus, he's gone tearing through his and Ivan's property at supersonic speed several times, ruining the plants. Neither Emmet nor Ivan were quite happy with that. He doesn't normally have supersonic speeds. He can go ALMOST as fast, but only when in distress mode and adrenalin is coursing through his system. What he lacks in speed he makes up for in flexibility. Despite his age, he's been taking yoga classes for years, mainly to help manage his anxious nature. Consequently, he's quite bendy despite his chubbiness. He LOVES his back scratched. Only Ocher has figured out how to get past his quills, though. Because he does so much baking, he very seldom wears gloves. He needs to feel what he's doing, not to mention that cookie dough would just ruin them anyway. The only time he does wear gloves is when his hands need real protection, like when he's shooting arrows or washing dishes. Affiliated Links This is still in progress: Chii- "Ocher" Mekk the Echidna